Comme un boomerang
by maddieaddisson
Summary: 2018. Tony est en poste à Naples, Ziva en Israël. Une mission ratée du Mossad va faire croiser leur chemin à nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

_Naples mai 2018_

Même si ses racines étaient italiennes, l'adaptation à la vie napolitaine avait été difficile : les cappuccinos lui brûlaient l'estomac, le bruit incessant de la ville et de ses habitants perturbaient un sommeil pourtant âprement recherché et les grèves incessantes des éboueurs imprégnaient souvent la ville d'une odeur âcre fort déplaisante. Ses deux premières années en tant que chef d'équipe lui avaient laissé peu de temps pour explorer la ville et ses environs. Il n'avait jamais perçu le boulot de Gibbs comme une tâche facile mais il avait sous-estimé l'investissement intense que lui demanderait ce travail pour le NCIS dans la zone Europe et Afrique: des incessants voyages, de multiples cultures à appréhender, des missions variées et complexes et surtout une équipe à diriger.

Mai lui avait paru le mois parfait pour prendre ses premières réelles vacances depuis sa prise de poste. Il faisait déjà beau et chaud mais le climat n'était pas encore trop étouffant, comme en plein été. Il avait hésité à séjourner à Washington pour profiter de ses anciens collègues et amis. Mais Gibbs en retraite passait désormais le plus clair de son temps au Nouveau Mexique et McGee et sa famille avait planifié un séjour en Italie pour l'été à venir. S'il voulait faire découvrir sa ville à celui qui serait son éternel Probie autant apprendre dès à présent à bien la connaitre.

Il avait jusqu'alors eu à peine le temps entre deux avions de se familiariser avec son quartier et quelqu'uns de ses habitants. Giancarlo, un de ses agents, lui avait fait une liste des lieux à visiter en priorité et lui avait proposé de manière pas très subtil que sa sœur joue les guides touristiques. Il avait décliné en lui rappelant que mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas imposé de règles à la Gibbs mais n'hésitait pas à partager avec ses subordonnés sa philosophie de vie et de travail.

Il décida de commencer son exploration par la visite du castel dell'ovo. Après un trajet en Vespa d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva en bord de mer. Il admira le château au loin, le majestueux Vésuve en toile de fond. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. Il chemina en direction du vieil édifice tout comme quelques dizaines de touristes. Même s'il était en congés, il ne se departissait pas facilement de ses réflexes d'enquêteur. Il aimait observer son environnement et particulièrement ceux qui l'entourait. Deux jolies jeunes filles brunes retinrent son attention. S'il appréciait leur silhouette et la joie de vivre qui semblait les animer, il n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation. Il avait passé l'âge. Son regard se porta ensuite sur un homme assez athlétique qui s'était arrêté sur des rochers. Au lieu de regarder le château qui se dressait majestueusement devant lui, il observait les personnes qui avançaient en sa direction. Tony était aussi intrigué par son allure qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Casquette bien enfoncée sur la tête, lunettes de soleil opaques, vêtements sombres et sac à dos, cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Tu es en vacances, DiNozzo, cesse d'agir en enquêteur, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

La visite avait été plaisante, le déjeuner dans une trattoria délicieux et il avait trouvé de belles chemises et une nouvelle paire de chaussure bien à son goût. Pour un premier jour de vacances, c'était une franche réussite. Il enfourcha sa Vespa, détendu, l'esprit léger pour prendre le chemin du retour. À une centaine de mètres de son domicile, il aperçut des carabiniers barrant les rues alentours. Encore un règlement de compte entre mafieux, se dit-il en s'approchant des policiers. Il les salua, leur montra sa plaque du NCIS et leur expliqua qu'il habitait non loin. Les forces de l'ordre le firent patienter un instant, examinèrent ses papiers et ils s'éloignèrent pour téléphoner. Un policier revint finalement vers lui au bout de quelques minutes et sans un mot poussa la barrière pour le laisser passer. Il gara sa vespa dans le sous-sol de son immeuble et grimpa les escaliers en maudissant comme chaque fois, les italiens pour ne pas équiper plus souvent leur habitation d'ascenseurs. Arrivé à son étage, il ressentit une douleur à son genou gauche. Il détestait vieillir et encore plus que son corps le lui rappelle.

Sa porte d'entrée ouverte, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en espérant qu'il lui restait des anti-douleurs dans sa pharmacie. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva le visage à quelques centimètres du canon d'un revolver. Par réflexe, il porta la main à son flanc gauche et constata qu'aucun étui ne s'y trouvait. Il regarda alors celui qui tenait l'arme et découvrit un visage familier.  
"Que fais-tu chez moi, Adam?" demanda-t-il à l'agent israélien  
Ce dernier n'abaissa pas son revolver et lui répondit l'air déterminé  
"Je viens te demander de l'aide"  
"Tu as une drôle de façon de le faire" s'exclama Tony en désignant du regard l'arme. "Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas téléphoner, mais ce n'est pas trop le style du Mossad"  
"DiNozzo, la situation est grave" dit Adam en rangeant enfin son arme  
" je t'écoute" dit Tony tout d'un coup inquiet, espérant que tout ceci n'ait rien à voir avec son ancienne coéquipière.  
"Tu as vu les infos?" Demanda l'israélien  
Non fit de la tête l'agent du NCIS  
"Ta télé est dans le salon. Ferme les rideaux et mets une chaîne d'information en continu"  
Tony s'exécuta. Une fois, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, l'officier du Mossad sortit de la salle de bain et le rejoignit devant l'écran TV.

Des images de Naples apparurent, une scène de fusillade en pleine rue, un homme à terre mort et une femme blessée sur un brancard. Le journaliste indiquait qu'une tentative d'assassinat sur un émir saoudien venait d'avoir lieu, que ses gardes du corps l'avaient sauvé et qu'ils avaient tué un assaillant, blessé un autre et qu'un troisième était en fuite. Le journaliste ajoutait que la nationalité des agresseurs était pour l'instant inconnue mais que les regards se tournaient vers Israël, l'émir étant un des trésoriers du Hamas.  
Tony dit alors :  
"Ne me dit rien, tu es le troisième?"  
Adam acquiesça, les yeux toujours rivés à l'écran.  
Tony avait un million de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête. Il les exprima en arpentant son salon :  
" pourquoi moi? quel est le rapport avec le NCIS? Tu n'as pas un plan d'exfiltration prévu?"  
"Tu n'as jamais fait parti du plan, Tony. Pure coïncidence, je pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui que tu travaillais toujours à Washington, avant de te croiser ce matin, devant le château."  
"C'était toi, l'homme sur les rochers" s'exclama Tony  
"Oui. On s'est fait repérer et ils n'ont tiré dessus avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.  
J'étais coincé, seul, sans mon équipe, je ne savais pas où aller les agents saoudiens et les flics italiens à mes trousses. Ce matin, quand je t'ai aperçu, j'ai fait une recherche sur ton compte et ton adresse à Naples est apparu. Je m'en suis souvenu tout à coup lors de ma fuite et j'ai décidé de me planquer chez toi et voir si tu pouvais m'aider"  
"Le gouvernement américain valide-t-il cette opération?" demanda Tony en évaluant les conséquences pour un agent américain d'aider un agent du Mossad, accusé d'une tentative d'assassinat d'un saoudien sur le sol italien  
"Bien sur que non" répondit l'israélien  
" Et tu veux juste que je mette en péril ma carrière pour toi?" demanda un Tony incrédule  
" là, ça serait plutôt ta vie. Si les saoudiens me trouvent, je suis un homme mort, tout comme ceux qui m'aideront"  
"Tu sais vraiment trouver les mots" dit Tony avec sarcasme.

_À suivre..._

_Ziva fera bientôt son apparition_  
_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais...j'essaie tant bien que mal de me détacher des deux, mais l'amour comme une boomerang..._  
_J'attends vos reviews !_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews

Nalpes, le surlendemain

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'extirpa brutalement de son sommeil. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 10h25 et soupira. Il enfila un jean à la va vite en se demandant s'il allait recevoir la visite des carabiniers ou des services secrets saoudiens. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt malgré la fatigue à mener une nouvelle joute verbale avec ceux qui enquêtaient sur Adam.

Il resta interdit en découvrant l'identité de la personne se tenant devant lui : Ziva, les cheveux longs et bouclés, le teint hâlé, vêtue d'un pantalon en flanelle blanc et d'un Tee-shirt vert émeraude, un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Bouche bée, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, il l'entendit dire une phrase dont il ne percevait pas le sens :

" tu as oublié l'heure d'arrivée de mon vol!"

Il la regarda passer la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et s'exclamer

" une panne de réveil à ce que je vois" avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

Il resta encore un instant immobile avant de se saisir de son sac et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il la retrouva dans sa chambre postée devant la fenêtre. Elle venait de fermer les rideaux d'un coup sec et la pénombre avait envahi la pièce.

Peut-être n'etait-t-il pas vraiment réveillé? se demanda-t-il en peinant à distinguer sa silhouette.

Il ne pût que constater la réalité de la situation quand elle s'approcha de lui et colla son buste au sien.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de l'enlacer et l'envie de la repousser mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir. Elle posa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille: "micros?"

"Peut-être" lui réponda-t-il dans un murmure ne sachant pas s'il était ou non sur écoute

Elle passa alors ses deux mains derrière son dos et glissa un papier dans la poche arrière de son jean. "Va aux toilettes, lis cela et détruis le" lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Tony avant de s'exécuter dit d'une voix sonore : "Fais comme chez toi, le lit est encore chaud, je reviens dans une minute. Il quitta la pièce en apercevant Ziva du coin de l'œil enlever son tee-shirt.

Il s'enferma aux toilettes et lût la lettre qui lui expliquait en quelques lignes qu'elle était là pour aider Adam à regagner Israël, qu'officiellement sa venue s'expliquait par leur envie commune de renouer des liens crées au NCIS et qu'ils comptaient passer tous deux quelques jours ensemble sur la cote Almafitaine. Les coordonnées d'un hôtel étaient données. Il les mémorisa avant de déchirer le courrier en petits morceaux et de les jeter dans la cuvette.

Elle était donc là pour remplir une mission à haut risque pour le Mossad, elle qui lui avait dit vouloir tout quitter pour ne jamais plus avoir à toucher une arme. Et lui qui s'était juré de ne plus la revoir, voilà qu'il allait devoir la côtoyer probablement pendant des jours. La vie prend toujours des chemins de traverse, se dit-t-il en la rejoignant.

Pendant longtemps, il avait rêvé que Gibbs leur assigne à nouveau une mission sous couverture similaire à celle des Ranier. Son ex-patron ne lui avait jamais fait se plaisir bien conscient des risques de dérapage. Et voilà qu'après une décennie, ils allaient devoir jouer à nouveau cette comédie de l'amour, tout en étant en gardant leurs identités. Trop schizophrénique pour moi pensa-t-il en se couchant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Elle se colla contre lui immédiatement, il resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire quand la sonnette retentit. Il bondit hors du lit, trop content de trouver un prétexte pour s'extirper de cette situation compliquée. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les policiers italiens qui l'avaient interrogés la veille, flanqués de deux agents saoudiens.

"Buongiorno" dit-t-il en leur adressant son plus sourire.

Aucun des hommes qui lui faisait face ne lui rendit.

"Elle est là?"demanda le détective Uggoloti

"Je croyais que vous cherchiez un homme" répondit-t-il faussement surpris

"Agent DiNozzo, nous revenons avec un mandat de perquisition" poursuivit son interlocuteur

"Faite" dit Tony en ouvrant en grand sa porte d'entrée pour les laisser passer.

Les cinq hommes se rendirent dans son salon et s'apprêtaient à commencer leurs recherches, quand Ziva fit son apparition, avec pour seule tenue une de ses chemises, à peine boutonnée.

Elle offrait un charmant spectacle, qui laissa pantois un instant les inspecteurs. Tony eut comme eux bien du mal à détacher son regard de ses fines jambes bronzées.

"Ziva David" se présenta-t-elle simplement

"Nous savons qui vous êtes, vos liens avec le Mossad et avec Adam Eshel " dit le plus âgé des agents saoudiens

Ziva fronça les sourcils, feignant d'être surprise "je ne comprends pas"

" biensur, c'est une pure coïncidence que vous veniez à Naples, quelques jours après que des agents du Mossad aient tenté d'assassiner un haut dignitaire saoudien" dit l'inspecteur Uggoloti.

"Je suis venue rendre visite à un de mes anciens collègues" dit-elle simplement " si vous êtes bien renseignés , vous devriez savoir que Tony et moi avons travaillé de nombreuses années ensemble."

"Nous connaissons ses liens avec le Mossad, c'est pourquoi nous lui avons déjà rendu visite hier" ajouta l'italien

" Tony déteste le Mossad et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup " dit Ziva en se plaçant à côté de lui

" peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'attache avec le Mossad, mais vous en avez, miss David" continua le policier italien

"Si vos fichiers étaient à jour, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a fort longtemps que j'ai quitté le Mossad et que cela fait trois ans que je ne porte plus de badge " dit calmement son ancienne coéquipière.

"Nos fichiers sont à jour mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Nous allons fouiller cet appartement de fond en comble et si le moindre indice suggère qu'Eshel est venu ici, vous serez bien entendu arrêtés" avertit l'italien

Tony s'assit dans son canapé, rapidement rejoint par Ziva. Ils regardèrent ensemble les policiers italiens faire le travail qu'ils avaient eux-même effectués pendant de nombreuses années. Il commença à s'énerver quand ils ouvrirent sans ménagement ses boîtiers de DVD. Ziva posa sa main sur son genou en espérant le calmer, ce qui le rendit encore plus nerveux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la fouille fut terminée. Les policiers revinrent vers eux et l'inspecteur Uggoloti leur dit : " on ne s'arrêtera pas là. Vous êtes tous deux sous surveillance"

"J'espere que vous aimez le sea, sex and sun parce que c'est le programme de nos vacances" cria-t-il bravache aux policiers quand ceux-ci repartirent enfin de chez lui.

à suivre...


End file.
